


The Joker's Halloween

by Endlessmemories



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessmemories/pseuds/Endlessmemories
Summary: The Joker had been missing for the longest time, at least four years. Eventually everyone had shifted their attention to the many other criminals with fear, but he has reappeared at last to put Gotham in terror. Reminding them that he would haunt their city as long as he was alive, he tries to turn Batman insane by doing the most unimaginably horrible things he could to the hero of Gotham.





	

It was another dark night for the bat. Everyone was decorating their homes with Halloween decor if they hadn't already. Things like pumpkins at the doors, the idea of putting paper black cats in windows, spiders dangling with cackling fake witches that welcomed intruders, and everybody was buzzing about in costume stores and buying candies. However he as of now didn't have time for that, hiding in the shadows as he looked around, having heard murmurs about a sighting of The Joker and instantly going to where they had seen him. These news had brought a grim expression to his face, knowing that the pale faced maniac had returned after everyone seemed to forget about him. That wasn't true though, Batman would always remember the appalling things the man had done and he knew others had so many losses and hurts because of what Joker had done. He was illogical and a complete mystery with no specific motivation known, and he couldn't say he had missed him. He searched for any areas The Joker would have created a hideout, searching every nook and cranny he could and looking through every building, whether they were cozy homes or dark ugly buildings with cobwebs in the corners. 

Whatever he had been doing here was hard to tell since there was no target that might be around, but with the Joker anyone could be someone to kill. Then again, Batman had not an idea whether what had been said was even true. But Joker was never gone, so he could only hope that he really wasn't coming back. Batman eventually came across a building that was abandoned, eyes peering in as he analyzed what he could see, when he smelled a burning smell somewhere he had checked which had been completely empty. Eyes narrowing he swiftly made his way towards the building which had no door. It saved the trouble of kicking down the door or breaking glass, so he slowly maneuvered forward and the smell burned even stronger. Looking around feet sliding over the wooden flooring to try and find any out of place boards, his fingers touched at dust and the wall when Alfred began to call. "Sir, Joker has appeared outside Wayne Manor." These words made his heartbeat quicken. Did The Joker know? There was no possible way though, they would have known. "On my way." He rushed to the Batmobile and jumped in, driving as fast as he could to where he lived. His surroundings went right past him, and he only had one thing on his mind. The Joker. He didn't know whether he wanted Batman or Bruce Wayne, but he would get neither. In fact, he would get nobody. There would be no deaths, no giggling clowns leaving the city cowering in fear, and he would find out what Joker's intentions could possibly be. When he continued driving he noticed he had been followed by a nice black car, and he boosted away somewhere else but still trying to reach his home in time.

Finally arriving he noticed that the grinning man didn't move, seeming to be waiting patiently for someone standing in bushes. Batman quickly came toward The Joker, ready to make any move when he saw Harley Quinn bouncing forward to the abusive man, and she wrapped his arms around The Joker. He grinned at her exchanging words he couldn't hear before turning away, still waiting. When he had reached the other he had realized The Joker was waiting for him, and he tossed a punch towards his jaw and he only laughed in return as he stumbled backward but managing to stay in a stand, Harley trying to catch him. "Why are you here?" Batman demanded from them, and he heard The Joker's voice confirming it was certainly him. "Aww, Bats! You did come, I knew you would. Long time no see, buddy!" He held his arms out as if offering a hug coming closer to him and out of the bushes, before letting them drop to his side turning to the Wayne Manor. "Well, this place doesn't look too shabby. Also, who called ya before you came here?" He inquired, Harley briefly holding her hands nervously. If the Joker had heard but been here, and Harley had arrived shortly after Batman did... She must have been the one to listen. 

Were they trying to find out who he was? He had been told before that it wasn't in the interest of The Joker, so he struggled to put together the pieces. The Joker was capricious, he never could figure out what he wanted until he had achieved it most of the time. Batman only remained silent, his expression brutal as he reached to grab The Joker, but he dodged grabbing his knife whenever Batman heard Alfred. "He has poured gasoline all around the mansion. Please, be cautious sir." When had that been? Alfred must have just found out. Was he trying to burn down the Wayne Manor? There were many precautions in case a fire were to ever start, but depending on how much gasoline there was it could go up in flames. Harley running aside as Batman once again lunged for The Joker, this time he caught him and threw him aside taking the knife away from him and tossing it in where he guessed the gasoline was. Ducking down and hand shooting up to grab the mallet Harley had raised above his head, he swung her away from the mansion throwing her into Joker, which received an angry snap from The Joker as she dropped her mallet. "Get out of there." He warned. He was going to protect this mansion so hopefully nothing would happen, but knowing Joker there was always more then just gasoline. Where would he put something destructive? There was no report of Joker getting inside the mansion, so that was impossible... The bushes. Joker couldn't possibly have just been standing inside of there for no reason when he had approached.

Rushing towards them, he saw the shadow of his enemy coming closer faster and faster. Hand reaching forward he was about to strike a punch when he had to drop down to the ground to avoid a knife coming towards his cheek. Dragging Joker down with him and crushing the male slightly, he saw Harley running past him when he pulled his leg out, using his arms to hold Joker down. Harley ended up tripping over his kicking legs, but he saw her cry out. "Ready Mista J?" She called out batting her eyes, and before Joker could answer he used his arm to choke around Joker's neck to keep him from speaking, although not in an attempt to kill him or anything of that sort. He used this chance to reach for his pockets grabbing a knife, and Batman threw him backwards. "Ready!" He called out, but Batman was already clamping his hands onto Harley as he knocked her unconcious. However his eyes slid to The Joker with a match in hands, and he saw the chilling grin that admittedly had many times before made chills run up his spine. "Games over, Bat! I could say don't attack or the place goes KABOOM! But that's gonna happen anyway, so no need to worry. I have even more up my sleeve then this, it's October after all! The day where everyone is already celebrating something thirty one days away, although I am a little late to the party. So I decided this year I'd celebrate, with a little scary thing -"

Batman realized that even if he tried to stop him it was no use, he was sure he had backup plans if he managed to put him back in Arkham Aslyum where he belonged. Taking a Batarang he tossed it towards Joker as he ran forward cutting off his previous words, making Joker leap aside getting too far from where he had put the gasoline. So this is how close he would have so stand. Those thoughts were broken off as he felt heat arise and he turned around seeing the flame begin to spread all around, and he realized what he had to do. The Joker was running clearly knowing what might await, and there was no time to think of any solution since there practically wasn't any. He reached for Harley and bounded away as fast as he could, and he heard a ringing and he found himself swung forward by the explosion, instantly calling for his butler. "Alfred?" He would groan, only hearing the mumbles of who he considered a father figure. He felt the same pain in his leg he did whenever his leg broke, and only moments after did he pass out. 

Joker watched from a far distance, sighing with a small smile. To him this was like watching a baby grow, this was one of his greatest works of art, a wonderful thing he had done. It was in flames and he could hear in the distance police sirens. He wasn't sure if it was the giant explosion or if it was because he left a present for them, but they were coming! Seemed it was time to collect his prizes for winning, so he roughly stepped through the bushes to get in the black car, when he tried to turn it on. However finding it wouldn't drive, he found himself with a displeased frown as he observed the tires. "Damn it." He mumbled as he saw the flat tire. Must have been that old butler when he left. Before Batman got seriously burned up and he didn't have a chance to even get him, he walked forward as he felt the intense heat radiating from the crumbling rubbles of the mansion. Hands securing around the vigilante, he wrapped the flying rat's arm around him and began to haul him away leaving Harley Quinn to figure out what to do. Shoving Batman in the car that he had gotten earlier, he sped off as fast as he could. He began to drive humming a jolly song, in an especially good mood today.

The sound of sirens were like music to his ears as he heard them approaching quickly to the rich boy's house, and he looked back at the unconcious and battered up Batman. Joker couldn't wait to finally destroy Gotham, to bring it to it's knees. It wouldn't last long before all there was is chaos, and he would also unfortunately find out the big mystery that hovered over every criminal, at least the ones who were cowards and terrified of Batman when really he was some weirdo in a bat costume. He was as weird as him honestly, since everybody tried to call him crazy. But The Joker wasn't, he was in full control of his decisions. He wasn't crazy or insane, he was just him. This was who he was now, he truly believed it. They seemed to want to hold tight to the idea that he was a good man with a corrupt mindset he had no control over, when really the ones who kept him alive seemed to think he needed helps were crazier then he ever would be. The Joker didn't even have to manipulate him, it amused him really. Nearly to his destination, he once more checked on Batman. It would be easy to knock him unconcious if he were to wake, but he would likely be out for a while. Although he did have that stubborn tenacious way about him, didn't he? His eyes narrowed a bit. Batman no doubt had technology on him so somebody could find him, so he'd have to fix that. Coming to a stop now that he was far from the police, he got out of the car. Opening the back he would look at his little friend and study him carefully.

This would be tricky, how the heck did he get this stuff off of him? He also hoped there was more clothes on him underneath the suit, but he could deal with it probably. As he tore off the Batsuit - and also relieved to find there was a black top and pants - he studied the face of who really was underneath the mask, putting his white fingers to the face and quirking a green brow. Oh, Bruce Wayne? No wonder he had all that stuff, he was filthy rich. Hearing words, he picked up the small microphone he used and listened to what Alfred had to say. "Batman? Sir? Are you there?" Joker smirked a little, and he responded excitedly. "No! This is The Joker, where are you?" He inquired. As he heard silence he gave a single hoarse laugh before he spoke lowly through grinding teeth. "Where are you? Keep in mind I can blow Bats brains out over here." He warned. As Alfred gave his location he threw the microphone down, beginning to smash it with his shoe and discarding of the suit Bruce had formerly worn. If Alfred was with the police they would be able to track him down soon, so slamming the backdoor shut he drove off as fast as he could.


End file.
